


Here's To Never Growing Up

by thecoloursinthegravel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A Bitter Eulogy, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life calls for a celebration, does it not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To Never Growing Up

Here’s to never growing up

Here’s to drinking in the park ‘til someone passes out

Here’s to laughing, laughing, then crying

Here’s to shouting matches at 2am

Here’s to throwing up once, twice, eight times

Here’s to starting again

Here’s to side glances and hushed voices

Here’s to disappointed faces

Here’s to talking it out

Here’s to lying through your teeth

Here’s to white faces and dented skin and hands that never steady

Here’s to doctor’s appointments and waiting rooms in hushed silence

Here’s to awkward conversations and never catching anyone’s eye

Here’s to the hollow feeling in your chest and the words caught in your throat

Here’s to the empty bottles and here’s to the missing pills

Here’s to never growing old

Here’s to never growing up

Here’s to never getting the chance to try

 

      


End file.
